Le miroir
by Sayu-Juusan
Summary: Sasuke et son retour à Konoha. Comment réagit-il? Et dans le manoir des Uchiha, qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dépourvu de miroirs? Pourquoi Sasuke ne supporte pas son reflet? Venez découvrir ce qu'est réellement le cadet de ce clan maudit. Résumé pourri, désolée.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Kishimoto-san, merci de me les prêter.

**Premier écrit de 2013, c'est pour vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse nouvelle année ! **

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans ce manoir. Peut-être parce que tous les volets étaient fermés. Peut-être parce que tous les rideaux étaient tirés. Ou peut-être parce que toutes les lumière demeuraient éteintes. La température n'était pas très agréable. Il faisait trop froid. Peut-être parce qu'il neigeait dehors. Peut-être parce que le chauffage n'était pas allumé. Ou peut-être parce le seul habitant de cette habitation de ressentait pas cette froideur mortuaire. Le sol paraissait rutiler tellement il était impeccable. Pas une once de poussière.

Le dernier des Uchiha aimait la propreté et il infligeait ce châtiment à toutes les pièce de son manoir. Même avec la grandeur de celui-ci, il n'y avait pas une seule chambre où pouvait trôner une opercule de poussière.

Au milieu du salon se trouvait un fauteuil noir tout vêtu de cuir. Uchiha Fugaku l'avait acheté à un prix assez élevé pour sa femme Mikoto. Sasuke se souvenait que c'était dans ce fauteuil qu'elle tricotait, lisait ou dessinait. Il aimait regarder secrètement sa génitrice pendant qu'elle dessinait. Ses œuvres, le cadet des Uchiha, les avait fait mettre dans des cadres et les avait accroché aux murs du manoir quand il était revenu au village après que la guerre fut terminée et que Naruto l'ai amoché.

Uzumaki Naruto. Il l'avait fait. Il avait écrasé Sasuke et sa dignité l'année dernière. Le jeune Uchiha se maudissait d'avoir fait un pari aussi idiot, mené par l'abus de confiance qu'il avait en lui. Mais aussi mené par la soif de tuer. Car Sasuke était un aliéné. La folie lui avait retiré toute traces de sentiments humains. Il n'éprouvait plus que la haine. Détruire Konoha était une excuse pour assouvir son désir meurtrier. Rien n'était mieux que quand il voyait la lame de son katana s'enfoncer dans l'épiderme de ses ennemis. Ou quand il observait les flammes noires de l'amaterasu dévorer le corps des ninjas, qu'importe leur pays d'origine. La mort était devenue sa sœur. Le meurtre son frère. La haine était devenue sa mère, et les ténèbres son père. Puis la vengeance n'était qu'une excuse. Il s'était reconstruit une famille, celle qu'il avait perdue. Il pensait être vivant, entouré avec de tels sentiments. Alors quand Naruto l'avait défié en mettant une condition entre eux, il avait accepté. Il pouvait tuer, et pas n'importe qui. Il avait le droit de tuer son meilleur ami, afin de pouvoir se couper à tout jamais de la peur de perdre un être cher qu'il n'aurait pas pu protéger. Même s'il restait encore Sakura à tuer, mais ça, ça aurait été vite expédié.

Sauf que Sasuke avait perdu. Il ne connaissait plus Naruto aussi bien qu'avant. Il s'était laissé avoir par une technique qu'il ne soupçonnait pas chez son adversaire. Naruto était devenu l'éclair orange de Konoha, la fusion de Minato et de Kushina. Possédant déjà la puissance du chakara de sa mère, il avait pu acquérir en un temps record la vitesse de son père. Sasuke avait été misérablement vaincu par cet imbécile de blond surexcité. Et puisqu'il avait le sens de la promesse, malgré son aliénation, il s'était résolu à rentrer à Konoha, sous les yeux pétillants et larmoyants de la jeune Haruno.

Une autre vie s'était offerte à lui, même si il la détestait. Tsunade n'avait pas été tendre à son retour. Il avait du passer six mois en prison. C'est ce qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait passé six mois dans des ténèbres encore plus obscures que celles qui habitaient son cœur. Tout son monde avait été détruit, toutes ses convictions aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'une douleur lancinante qui persistait au fond de sa poitrine. Celle qu'il avait voulu oublier, celle qui l'avait rendu fou.

Tout cela était derrière lui. Même si il savait qu'il pouvait rechuter, inconsciemment il faisait tout pour éviter de retourner dans cet endroit qu'il l'avait dévoré pendant six longs mois, qui l'avait mis face à lui-même.

Il demeurait donc assis sur le fauteuil de sa mère, les yeux clos, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et les doigts croisés devant sa bouche. Il réfléchissait. Etait-il vraiment certain de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là avec Sakura ? Pouvait-il vraiment éprouvé un sentiment aux antipodes de ceux qui l'avaient gouvernés pendant tant d'années ? La Haruno n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils allaient déjeuner ici-même, comme ils le faisaient depuis sa sortie de prison. Elle se dévouait corps et âmes pour lui et il la laissait faire. Au fond, cela lui tiédissait le cœur que quelqu'un soit toujours à ses petits soins. Il la remerciait des fois, en lui glissant des « Merci » presque inaudibles.

Un bruit sourd retentit, suivit de trois autres moins bruyants. Elle était arrivée. Il se leva nonchalamment et alluma la lumière qui l'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il fit démarrer le chauffage pour enfin lui ouvrir la porte en chêne massif où trônait le symbole de son funeste clan.

Sasuke était troublé. Sakura était déjà partie depuis quelques heures et il restait immobile, devant le lavabo de sa salle de bain.

**« Sasuke, pourquoi tu n'as pas de miroir ? »**

* * *

**Voilà ce que pourrait être le retour de Sasuke. Décrire sa folie, comment il se sent dans les derniers scans...J'ai essayé, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Il y aura une seconde partie, peut-être une troisième, je ne sais pas. **

**Sayu.**


End file.
